A Rosary Broken
by Inuyasha's Rosary
Summary: The rosary around Inuyasha's neck broke after one too many sit commands. Now Kagome needs to find a way to repair it. InuKag
1. Broken

**A/N: This is my first story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from that series.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku found themselves completely surrounded by hordes of youkai. Normally, Inuyasha would have smelled them from miles away, but he was too distracted by the delicious food Kagome brought for him and the rest. He almost choked on his food when he saw the horde rushing towards them.

_Great, another lunch break interrupted_, he thought while readying Tetsusaiga for battle.

It didn't take long before they all had their hands full with their share of youkai.

"Kagome, need any help?" Miroku shouted after hitting a kitsune-youkai right where it hurts.

"No, I'm fine." she replied. She could definetly use the warm-up, because her aim was still a bit off at times. But she was getting better, and fast!

Although Kagome and Miroku managed to stick together, Sango and Inuyasha were on their own, surrounded by the better half of the horde.

"Look out!" Sango yelled. But it was too late. Miroku didn't see the Hiraikotsu coming and it hit him right in the face, sending him flying through the air. Sango hurried towards him and placed her hand on his bruise. "Are you alright?" she said in a guilty tone.

"I have been better." he muttered, "Luckely my jaw isn't broken"

"I am so very sorry, Miroku."

"It's nothing", Miroku said, "it wasn't your fault." He saw his opportunity and placed his hand on Sango's behind while she was holding him. Sango's mood shifted from guilt to anger in a heartbeat and before Miroku realised the change, she sent him flying again.

Inuyasha was too busy slicing and dicing dozens of youkai at a time to notice what was going around him. As Kagome watched him fight, she could see his lips curl and form a tiny smile. _He is actually having fun_, she thought. Now, Inuyasha was the only one that hadn't finished the battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the last of them was taken care of, Inuyasha returned to the rest, who were already sitting under the same tree as they were eating just moments before. The air was filled with the smell of blood and the sunlight had disappeared from the lands. Large grey clouds had taken over the sky and it looked like it could start raining at any moment. For now, they would be safe from the rain underneath the roof of leaves and branches of the tree.

"I managed to kill 26!", Kagome spoke full of enthousiasm.

Sango and Miroku praised her for her achievement, but Inuyasha acted as if he couldn't care less. "Keh!", that was all he had to say.

Kagome was a bit disappointed by his reaction. "Why can't you admit that I became good at it?" she yelled at him.

"Because you aren't! I killed four times as many as you, and I didn't even break a sweat. And.."

"And what?" she asked in a cold voice, curious as to what he wanted to say.

_You are good, but why must you keep dragging on about it_, he thought as he looked at her. "Nothing", he replied.

"Tell me!" Kagome was losing her patience with him. He obviously had something more to say about her, and she wanted to know what it was.

"You will never be as good as Kikyo" was the answer he shouldn't have given, but did. Miroku and Sango both took a step back as they watched Kagome's anger flare up.

If she could shoot fire from her eyes, she would have inscinerated him in a split second. She might not be able to do that, but her anger had another way to teach him the lesson he much deserved. The resulting "SIT!" echoed through the land and could be heard several miles away. Both Sango and Miroku were shocked with the intensity of her command. Miroku picked himself up from the ground and helped Sango do the same.

As Inuyasha crawled out of the crater, created by the impact, Sango gasped at the sight of what he held in his hand. It was his rosary. That last sit had broken it.

**A/N: As said above, this is my first story, so please be gentle. I hope you liked this first chapter. Please review, so I know on what to improve and also to inspire me to write more.**


	2. Fear and Hope

**A/N: I like to thank my very first reviewers. Truly a motivation for me to keep on writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the series**

**Summary: **In the last chapter, Kagome's sit command resulted in the rosary breaking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark clouds gathered in the sky, creating the illusion that it was nighttime, even though it was still noon. How much more could the clouds take, before the burden would become too heavy? A cold wind passed through the trees, the leaves rustling at the wind's cold touch. The sudden change in the weather seemed to be a bad omen for the appearance of a great evil. Or maybe.. maybe it's just bad weather.

The first drop of rain fell from the sky, a predecessor for many more of his kind. Because of the wind shaking the leaves, the tree offered little protection against the rain, but neither would move to seek better shelter. Kagome, Sango and Miroku stood frozen, all three shifting their focus from Inuyasha to the rosary and back again. The silence could be heard with every raindrop hitting the leaves.

"Inu..yasha?" Kagome said with a mild fear in her voice.

Inuyasha looked at her in silence, only to avert his eyes every few seconds to look at his hand. He was just as shocked as they all were.

With the arrival of fear inside Kagome's head, she was troubled with a great deal of questions. _What is Inuyasha thinking? What battle is raging on inside him? How can I fix this? Oh my.. this is all my fault. I shouldn't have said it so much. I shouldn't have yelled at him so hard._

"Inuyasha, please say something?" She tried again.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Sango said, poking in Miroku's ribs so he would help break the silence.

Miroku was clueless for what to say, but he knew Sango wouldn't stop until he did. He searched his mind for the right words to say. Sango's constant poking started to annoy him, so he went with the first thing that came to mind. "Good job, Kagome, you broke it!"

Clearly, that was not what Sango wanted him to say. Miroku crashing face first to the ground was a clear indication to that. As soon as he stood back on his feet, he was met with another blow to the head, crashing him to the ground once again. To overstate the obvious: Sango was upset.

Kagome knew it was the truth, he said exactly what she was thinking. She sneezed. For a moment, she had forgotten about the rain and the freezing wind. Worried about catching a cold, she crossed her arms to keep herself warm. Inuyasha came out of his trance and noticed that Kagome was freezing. Instinct told him to act, so he looked around for the best hiding place. There was a cave not far from their location.

"Miroku, see that cave? Take Sango and Kagome there."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Miroku replied.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha answered and then jumped up into the tree.

Miroku gave it one last thought, decided it would be best to do what he was told and started walking towards the cave. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and went after Miroku. Worry and doubt filled Kagome's mind, but she didn't struggle as she was taken along by Sango. The cave would at least keep her from freezing to death. That's one less worry on her mind.

As Miroku tried to start a fire with what little dry wood he could find in- and outside the cave, Kagome rested her head on her backpack. She couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. _Is he going to leave us now? Am I ever going to see him again?_ _What will I do without him..?_ Slowly, it dawned upon her: she had feelings for him.

The fire was burning brightly, and soon warmth replaced the cold that was surrounding them. They welcomed the heat with open arms, and before long, exhaustion overtook them. Sango and Miroku had both fallen asleep already; with Inuyasha in her mind, Kagome left the realm of consciousness and passed into the land of dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Kagome woke up, the sun had set beyond the horizon, and the darkness of night once again saw its opportunity to rule the world. The clouds had gone and the remainder of the raindrops sparkled in the moonlight. Most of the rain had gathered in a stream of water, giving birth to a small waterfall at the entrance of the cave. Kagome gathered some of the falling water and used it to refresh her face, washing away every trace of sleep.

Suddenly, the memories from earlier on the day made their presence known and fear came along with it. _Where is Inuyasha?_ That was the first and far most important question roaming around inside her head. She immediately began to look around. She looked at Sango and Miroku who were still sleeping, and then she saw him. A warm feeling of relief flowed through her as they looked each other in the eyes. The feeling made its way to her lips: she smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Ooh.. it's nothing." Kagome replied in an overjoyous tone.

At that moment, Sango and Miroku woke up, as if awakening from the same dream together. They were not suprised about seeing Inuyasha again, although he had them worried too for a moment.

"I will be outside." Inuyasha said before exiting the cave.

Immediately after Inuyasha had left, Sango and Miroku turned to Kagome to figure out what to do.

"We need to repair his rosary, or find a new one!" Sango said.

"I know," Kagome replied, "but I don't know how to make or repair one."

"Where did he get it from anyway?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"The first time I met him," she started, "the only thing that interested him, was the Shikon no Tama. In order to keep him under control, Kaede used her miko powers to place the rosary on his neck. Every time I tell him to sit, the rosary subdues him." She sighed.. "And now I've said it too much and as a result, it's broken!" A teardrop started to form in the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry, Kagome, we'll find a way." Sango said while giving Kagome a hug she obviously needed.

"You know, maybe we should ask Kaede for help. I'm sure she'll know what to do!"

"You're right, Miroku." Sango smiled at him.

Her smile made his heart melt every time and he thought it was appropriate to show his gratitude by reaching his hand out towards her bottom as he said "thank you". For Sango, his intentions came out wrong, and she punched him for being the hentai he is. He never quite understood what he was doing wrong.. or maybe he did, but he liked to get hit on (literally) by other women, in particular his dreamgirl Sango.

Hope surfaced in Kagome's heart upon hearing Miroku's idea, but almost simultaneously she realised something. Sango and Miroku didn't have to think long before they came to the same realisation. _How are we going to get Inuyasha to come with us to Kaede?_

--------------------------------

**A/N: I spent a little more time on this chapter than on the last one. All of you probably noticed it at the length and writing. I am not perfect though, nobody is, so if you find any spelling errors, please report them to me. Mistakes are bound to show up eventually, although I check for them. Also, if you find major errors in the story compared to the original Inuyasha, don't hesitate to tell me (all except the fact that for my story, the rosary is not indestructable). Please review to let me know you appreciate my work and to give me more inspiration and motivation.**


	3. Arrival

**A/N: For those who were troubled by the events in the last chapter, it will become clear in the chapters to come, including in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the series.**

**Summary:** The plan is to go to Kaede, but how will they get Inuyasha to come with them?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"INUYASHA?" Kagome called out to him right outside the cave. She didn't have to try again, because he was standing on the patch of grass above the entrance.

"You don't have to yell so hard. I was right here."

She froze for a second. _If he was sitting above the entrance the whole time, maybe he heard the entire conversation?_ She looked at him through the darkness of the night. There wasn't any sign on his face that sujested he knew about what they were talking about, but then again, she wouldn't be able to see it even if he knew. Kagome hoped he didn't hear and started acting like nothing was going on.

"Why did you go outside?" She asked him.

"I thought I heard something, but it turned out to be a little rabbit in the bushes. Nothing to worry about." He jumped down from the ledge and landed right in front of her. She could feel the hot air from his breath flowing over the tiny hairs on her neck. His warm breath breached the surface of her skin and spread out inside her body, giving her a warm feeling inside. _Are they butterflies_? she thought as she embraced the feeling with a smile.

"We should go inside." Inuyasha said, bringing her back to the real world.

Most of the raining had stopped, but there were those few drops that had waited until the last moment to begin their descent. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of him as they went back inside the cave.

"Too cold for you outside?" Miroku smiled when Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards him and Sango.

Inuyasha only responded with "keh!" as he sat down next to what remained of the fire. Kagome went to sit on the other side, next to Sango. She kept her eyes fixated on Inuyasha while he was sitting there with his eyes closed. All of a sudden, she noticed the broken rosary hanging from his sash. _He still has it. _It suprised her to see that he didn't dispose of it. _Maybe.. maybe it is wrong for us to try and fix it_, she thought, _but.._ . She looked back up at his face. His eyes weren't closed anymore.

Inuyasha knew perfectly well what she was looking at a second ago, but didn't say anything. Instead, he closed his eyes again and tried to get some sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Inuyasha woke up, the sun had already risen above the horizon and the clouds had moved on. It was early in the morning and it promised to be a sunny day. Inuyasha joined the rest of the group, who were already up and sitting outside, in front of the cave entrance.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile. "I need some supplies, so if you don't mind, I'd like to go home as soon as you're ready. And when I return, we can go pick up Shippo and Kirara in Kaede's village." They had left Shippo and Kirara at Kaede's two days ago to go hunting for another jewel shard. But before they could find it, they were attacked by that horde of youkai, and ever since, their mind was set on something else.

"Fine by me." Inuyasha answered. "We leave whenever you want."

She finally realised she didn't need an excuse to get him to come with her. He would most likely follow her to the end of the world, if that was where she wanted to go. _I overreacted yesterday, I shouldn't have thought that he would leave me._ _It was silly of me to even think that._ Again, she began to doubt about fixing the rosary. Nonetheless, she was determined to speak with Kaede about it.

"Okay, lets go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku walked up front, enjoying the sunshine and sharing some of life's experiences with each other, while Kagome and Inuyasha strolled behind them in almost complete silence. The distance in between was not big enough to lose track of each other, but it was enough to keep the conversation between Miroku and Sango private. At least for Kagome; Inuyasha could hear every word if he would focus on it. But Inuyasha was to caught up in his own mind to hear anything of what they were saying. Kagome glanced at him every now and then to see if there was any life behind his golden eyes.

_If only he would open up to me, maybe then I would be able to help him with what's troubling him._

Some time had passed before Inuyasha broke the silence. "After you get back, we should continue our search for the jewel shard."

"Not before we go and pick up Shippo and Kirara," she said.

"Ofcourse, we can't leave the little cry baby behind for one more day." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome resented that remark. She had grown quite fond of Shippo, and he saw her as if she was his mother. _Are Inuyasha and Shippo ever going to get along?_

Miroku quit his conversation with Sango for a moment and called out to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hey, we're almost at the well." It wasn't noon yet, and after walking several hours, they finally reached the well.

"I will be back in a couple of hours. Behave yourselves." she laughed. She knew perfectly well that they would all be fine while she was at home. They had survived in life before she ever walked in to it, so why wouldn't they survive it now.. With a jump, she travelled back home, eager to see her mom again and to take a long hot bath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I'm home!" she walked inside the shrine.

"Hello, sweety. It's been a while since your last visit, are you alright?" her mother said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm fine, mom. I came back to see you and to get some stuff. Something happened, and now I have to make things right again." Kagome said while she hugged her mother.

"Ooh. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Is it alright if I explain it to you some other time? It's kind of a long story, and I really want to take a bath now and hurry back to Inuyasha."

"Okay, I'll hold you to it." her mother shouted. Kagome had already left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an hour past noon when Kagome climbed her way back out of the well and greeted her friends. They had waited for her at the well, Sango and Miroku continuing their stories while Inuyasha sat on one of the branches of a nearby tree.

"It took you long enough." Inuyasha said.

Before Kagome could answer, Miroku noticed that she had taken the chance to freshen up while she was at home. "Wow, Kagome, you look extraordinary! Completely revitalised." Inuyasha had noticed it too: she was sparkling clean. Even though Sango was thinking the same as the two men, she didn't like the fact that Miroku was looking at her with bulging eyes and his tongue halfway out of his mouth. After she gave him a hard push to the side, he finally came back to his senses.

"Sango, darling, no one is as beautiful as you." he said.

"Yeah yeah, now you say that." Sango acted like his words had no effect on her, but underneath, she was blushing.

"A blow dryer can work miracles," Kagome explained, "but it won't work without electricity." Otherwise, she would have taken the blow dryer along the first time she came back to the feudal era.

Without much more delay, they went on their way to Kaede's village. It wasn't far, so they arrived in the village after only a short walk. The people were tending to their land and feeding their animals, as always. Kagome and the rest passed several huts, when finally Kaede's place entered into sight.

"KA-GO-MEEE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter. I could've stopped halfway and updated the story yesterday, but I don't like short chapters and I don't think you do either. My exams are coming up, but I think I'll be able to update on a regular base. I'll probably update every weekend, around sunday night (GMT-time). However, I can't promise you that the update will be on time every time. If you put the story on your alert list, you'll know as soon as I know when the update is there **

**I came across something while I was thinking up ideas for this story that I think I should warn you about. There will be an OOC (if it can be called that). Who? No, not "who", but rather "what": the rosary. I'm going to create its own history, workings, etc.. But the basics will remain: it crashes the bearer to the ground with the magic word . Why I tell you this now, will become clear later on in this story.**

**Please review, I like to know what everyone thinks of my story so far, as to keep me motivated to write more.**


	4. Hide and seek

**A/N: Is this the chapter where you find out what Inuyasha knows? Will this chapter finally reveal the answer to many questions out there, such as "Does he know about their plan?" and "Who shot Mr Burns?". Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the series. Also, I do not own Mr Burns from The Simpsons.**

**Summary:** After Kagome returned, she and the rest (including Inuyasha) went to Kaede's village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KA-GO-MEEE!"

Shippo ran towards Kagome as fast as his legs could go, leaping in the air and into Kagome's arms. If he wasn't so small, he would have tackled her to the ground.

"I missed you" he said with puppy dog eyes.

Looking into those tearfilled eyes melted Kagome's heart. She gave him a big hug as she said she missed him too, before she put him back on the ground. It was as if Shippo could read her mind, because while she glanced at Kaede's hut, he said "Kaede's inside preparing vegetables for dinner."

Kagome wanted to talk to Kaede about the broken rosary and ask her for advice. However, she couldn't do that with Inuyasha standing right beside her. The problem solved itself: Inuyasha had seated himself on the grass, his eyes closed. _That's convenient_, Kagome thought_, this is all too easy._ She disregarded the simplicity of the situation for now and walked towards the entrance of the hut. Sango went along with her to see Kirara; Miroku and Shippo staid with Inuyasha.

Before they entered the hut, Sango whispered to Kagome: "Don't you find Inuyasha's behavior a bit odd today?" She was referring to him letting her go home without an argument. Also the fact that he made it so easy for them to talk to Kaede alone.

"So you noticed too?" Kagome answered a bit worried.

Kaede welcomed them into her home, not noticing at first what was on their mind. "Did you find the jewel shard?" she asked.

"No," Kagome started, looking at Sango and Kirara for a moment, "something happened along the way."

Kaede inquired about what exactly happened. Kagome told the whole story from the attack to right before they entered the hut. Kaede nodded a few times, but remained silent the whole time.

"And you want to fix it?" Kaede asked. Kagome nodded. "Why?" Kaede continued. "Do you still need it?"

Kagome couldn't give an answer straight away. Kaede started to explain why she had given Inuyasha the rosary in the first place. "After you released him from his binds, he was still evil. All he wanted, was to complete his quest and become a full youkai." Kaede paused. "But now, I think he cares about you. He's not the same as he was back then."

"I care about him too, but.." Kagome stopped for a moment before continuing. "He is still potentially dangerous. He could harm a lot of people."

"That sounds like you don't trust your friend very much." Kaede replied.

"It's not that," Kagome answered, "I do trust him, but you can never be certain of something like that. Besides, if it wasn't for the rosary, we would never have become friends."

"As a backup plan then, in case something were to happen?"

"Yes. It's comforting to know that at least something can restrain him."

"There is already something that can restrain him: ..you." Kaede said. "But if that is what you want, than I will help you fix it."

Kagome expressed her gratitude.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, a few moments earlier...

Miroku watched as Kagome and Sango entered the hut, leaving both him and Inuyasha outside. Since Inuyasha was no fun at the moment and Shippo had fallen asleep next to him, Miroku searched the area with his eyes for something to do. All of a sudden, beauty caressed his eyes. A young woman had passed him, on her way to wherever she needed to be. Miroku couldn't let such beauty go to waste, and since Sango was not around, he decided to make his move. He jumped up and ran after her. All was going well, she showed interest, when all of a sudden..

POOWWWW! A blunt object hit Miroku in the back of the head.

"HEEYY!" He yelled, looking to see where it came from.

"SORRYYY" A man said. He was carrying a bucket full of rocks for God knows what reason, and tripped, sending some of the rocks flying. One of those rocks, feeling energetic today, thought it was a good day to cover some distance, a shot at the record.. only to be stopped abruptly by Miroku's head. If the rock could feel disappointment, it would be disappointed for sure. Poor rock.. poor poor rock.

Miroku turned back around to find that the young woman and her beauty were no longer standing there. She had moved on and was nowhere in sight. Even when Sango was not around, his quest to find a mother for his children was still doomed to fail.

He returned to where Inuyasha was, but all he found was Shippo sleeping. Inuyasha was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No doubt that she is in there talking about the rosary." Inuyasha said to himself. "And there they were, thinking I didn't know."

Inuyasha thought back to when he was sitting above the cave and he overheard Kagome, Sango and Miroku talking about their plan to see Kaede. _My ears serve their purpose well, and they must do so again._ He was determined to find out what exactly was being said inside Kaede's hut. He rushed from one hut to the next, making his way towards his target.

When he was near the neighbouring hut, he came to a sudden stop. There was a little girl sitting at the window, looking outside. If he would pass the window, the girl would notice him sneaking around. Surely, she would ruin his plan. Inuyasha searched for a way around, but the other side of the hut wasn't any better. There were branches, cooking utensils and other stuff on the ground, bound to make a lot of noise when disturbed from their slumber.

Because around wasn't an option, the only option remaining was over. He readied himself for the jump and then leapt over the hut. With a dull thud, he landed on the other side. His ears weren't the only advantage he had. Luckily, no one had heard him, even the girl remained silent. Inuyasha snuck below the window of Kaede's hut and made himself comfortable for his spying operation.

"And you want to fix it? ... Why? Do you still need it?" He heard Kaede say. With ears upright, he listened to the rest of the conversation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede searched inside a box of scrolls, looking for the one containing the information about the rosary. There were only 11 scrolls inside the box, so it didn't take long for her to find it. She unrolled the scroll and read its contents out loud.

_The subduing rosary_

_Description:_

_A necklace that increases in weight hundredfold, triggered by a verbal spell._

_Material:_

_The rosary is made out of thirty aquamarine beads and six dragon teeth. A hellfire stone is required to forge the elements together._

_Incantation:_

_"I bind you to this rosary, as you are bound to me."_

_Use:_

_Place the rosary around someone's neck with the incantation, followed by a keyword that will serve as a trigger. The rosary cannot be removed. When it has served its purpose, the spell is neutralized. Sometimes known to shift from place._

_Warning:_

_Excessive use can cause malfunction._

Kagome was stunned. Where was she going to find aquamarine beads, dragon teeth and a hellfire stone? _Aquamarine beads are hard to get, not to mention the dragon teeth! Obtaining those and still being alive to use them is painfully difficult to say the least. And what is a hellfire stone anyway?_

"Kaede, how am I supposed to get those?" Kagome asked.

"Just one second." Kaede pulled out another box and took out what appeared to be a stone glowing a fiery red. "This is a hellfire stone," Kaede continued, "very difficult to get. Luckily, I kept it after making the last rosary."

"Do you have the other materials too?" Kagome hoped.

"Sorry, I don't." Kagome's hope plummeted. "But there is a village north of here where you can acquire the aquamarine beads."

"Thank you!" Kagome said with a smile.

"You're welcome, my dear." Kaede replied.

Sango spoke up after hearing everything: "Kagome, how are we going to get dragon teeth without Inuyasha's help?"

"You're right." Kagome answered. _Inuyasha needs to be convinced to help, _they both thought.

In the meantime, Inuyasha had heard everything while sitting below the window. He was perplexed. And then, a grin surfaced..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This is the end of this chapter. No! Yes. Yes, it is. Tune in next week for even more cliffy's and excitement. Thank you all for reviewing. And if you were wondering: it was I. I shot Mr Burns.**

**Please review, I need feedback! (no flaming please)**


End file.
